Love is blind
by psi baka onna
Summary: one shot. Trunks gets a girlfriend but she has a problem, that being she's not right for him. then one new years he falls for someone he never thought he could. Zara's, my OC, POV


My first romance story, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: ……………………..What? You mean you thought I owned this? *Burst out laughing* I only own Zara.

Love is blind 

****

****

****

It's a pretty average day. By average I mean plain and boring. Guess I should be introducing myself here. My name is Zara. I'm an 18-year-old girl who has had one hell of a messed up life, I can tell you. I'm half alien & my parents were crazed and had a thing for blowing stuff up but that's not important right now…

Right now the only thing that is important is what Bulma Briefs, the wealthiest person on the planet and my oldest friend's mother, is making me do. When I came back home last year and met up with all my old friends, she had helped me get myself set up. By that I mean she helped me out by giving me a part time job with her, as an assistant in her home lab but that hasn't been working out so well. Mainly because of the fact that after the money I had 'borrowed' from my mother had gone I didn't have anything to pay the guys who fixed the plumbing & electrical stuff in the old house my great grandfather built that I'm currently living in. 

So now I'm in an office facing several old men with Bulma so I can get a full time job in one of Capsule Corporation's engineering labs. I could have fixed most of the problems my self but Bulma had insisted on getting her plumber to take a look.

"This is the young lady you wish to give the position to?" asked one of the men, looking at Bulma as if she was crazy.

"She has not got the needed qualifications, and besides your word, we have no proof that she can do the job. There is not even a school record. Why should we give this girl the job when we have so many qualified applicants?" he continued. I glanced at Bulma. Had she really forgotten the fact that my mother hadn't allowed me to go to school? I had learnt everything I know on a spaceship. I didn't have anything on paper. These old men weren't going to accept me.

Bulma glanced at me. Her thoughts then filled my head. '_Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.'_ I looked at her questionably as she spoke.

"Trust me, gentlemen, miss Mitsu here is far more experienced then those other candidates. I know what I am talking about, I wouldn't be in charge if I didn't." she told them, wearing a smirk much like the one her husband usually wore.

The men looked at each other. They were wondering why the head of the board and owner of C.C would bring someone like… well, me in for the job.

I glanced over the men. The thing about me is that among my many abilities I can read minds so I knew what these men were thinking. And none of it was any good. That's about when I heard one of the youngest of the men thinking of something a little different. In other words he was paying more attention to my physical appearance then what was being said.

I turned my head to get a better look of this guy. He was in his mid forties and his hair was thinning on top. He looked like one of those old men that were trying to recapture their youth, the kind you normally see in a really flash car to make him self look good.

Bulma had told me about him. He usually was in charge of sales and finding new employees for the open positions, which explains why there were so many female workers here.

"I say we give her a shot, Mrs Briefs hasn't steered us wrong yet," he said, starring at me. All the men nodded and decided to discuss the matter further. I was excused. Finally.

I went to a water cooler down the hall, leaving Bulma to talk it out with the other board members. I couldn't wait to get home and into my training clothes again. I was planning what to do when I got there when I sensed some movement behind me. I turned my head to see a familiar lavender head walking nearby along with a dark haired boy and… someone I didn't recognise. A girl with long, dark hair & brown eyes. I watched them walking past, trying to figure out who the girl was, when the lavender haired boy, Trunks, noticed me.

He smiled and called out a 'Hey Zar' letting the other two know I was here. He then led Goten and the girl over.

"Hey, didn't think your interview was today." Trunks said, as soon as he was close enough.

"Neither did I until you're mother came and stopped my training." I answered back before glancing at the girl. Trunks caught me and smiled.

"This is Amber," he quickly said, whilst smiling "Mom went round this morning?" I starred at him, then back at the girl holding on to his arm.

"Err, yea, who's Amber?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No, think I would have remembered." I replied, starring at Amber, who was starring back.

"Oh, thought I did, well, this is Amber, my new girl friend."

"Oh…" I looked down and there was an awkward silence. I didn't know whether or not to be angry that he hadn't mentioned her, or up set.

I looked down as Bulma came over and greeted her son and his friends. Trunks was supposed to be starting an internship soon at C.C so he had come with Goten and Amber to get set up. They quickly said bye and all but Goten left. He smiled over at me.

"What?" I asked, expressing my little annoyance.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"Of what?"

"Of Amber! I set them up. Do you think I did well or what?" he asked, obviously pleased with himself. I starred at him.

"You set them up?"

"Err…yes," he hesitated and glanced over to where the others had gone before looking back, "I thought Trunks needed to get someone…is there a problem with that?" I glared at him then sighed.

"No, she just…doesn't seem his type…" I trailed off, looking away. Goten smirked.

"Oh, and how could you tell?"

"I just could…"

"Ok then…what would his type be? A golden eyed chick from outer space that's known him since they were both kids?"

"No…I mean…just shut it goat-boy…" he frowned for a second then smirked again.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Zar-zar is jealous of Amber." He laughed. I glared at him then went to walk off but he stopped me.

"I was wondering if you still had a crush on him," he said. I starred at him.

"How did… I don't have a crush and never did. Now move! I need to get back…" it sounded like an obvious lie but it worked. He moved a side and I was free to go back to a room filled with boring old men that didn't really want me there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, I was flying to Bulma's house. It was early afternoon and I had been called to help Bulma out with something. I soon touched down on the lawn and spotted Trunks and Amber. They were talking whilst sitting on the wall. Once I got over to them Amber held onto Trunks as if to rub in the fact that she was his. I rolled my eyes just as he saw me.

"Oh, hey Zar…Dad's inside…" I looked at him and sighed. It was obvious that I wasn't going to get a conversation out of him. Guess we were kind of distance since I had moved. Then again, ten years can do that.

"Ok then…" I glanced at him one last time before walking into the house. Bra, the little Bulma clone & Trunks's 11-year-old sister met me at the door.

"Guys can be totally stupid sometimes," she said whilst rolling her eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, it's painfully obvious that she's just using him. She's with him because he looks good. She only acts like that when other girls are around…" she said trailing off. I continued to look at her then glanced at the couple by the wall. Amber had indeed stopped hanging onto him now that I was gone.

"You know, I bet you'd make a better girl friend then her…" Bra said making me look back at her in surprise.

"From what you just said, I'd think anyone would… I have to go Vegeta sit now, bye." I said, smirking. She gave out a little laugh & I went in to find the saiyan prince.

I entered the kitchen, looking for him, and came across Bulma, Goten and a man in a suit. All in the room looked up at me as I entered.

"Zara! Glad you could make it, I need your help before you go keep Vegeta busy for the afternoon. As you know I'm hosting the new years party this year, like Trunks probably told you…"

"You are?" I asked, cutting her off. Bulma nodded.

"Yea, Trunks was going to tell you…"

"Well he didn't, amongst other things, what do you need help with?" Bulma frowned then quickly explained the problem she was having with planning the party. Right in the middle of the discussion Trunks came in to the room with Amber, who instantly put her arms round him. Vegeta followed them in, wearing his usual frown. Bulma looked up then frowned again and went back to talking with the party planner. I was only half listening now. I was more interested in Trunks and his 'girlfriend'. They were talking in the corner about the party and I could just make out Trunks asking her to go with him. She smirked over at me then nodded I narrowed my eyes before walking out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Several hours later I came out of the GR with Vegeta. We were both sore from a decent sparring match and he was no doubt going to go and devour all of the food that was to offer in the house. I said bye and was about to jog off and go home when somebody stopped me. I looked up and Trunks was there blocking my way.

"Don't you like Amber?" he asked. I blinked and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Don't you like her? I saw the look you gave her in the kitchen." He asked again.

"Oh," I said, rolling my eyes, "does it matter?" I asked trying to push past, just to have him hold me in place.

"Yes it matters. You're one of my oldest friends, I'd like to know if something was bothering you."

"Why would something be bothering me? Just because we hardly ever talk anymore and you don't tell me anything doesn't mean I'm being bothered!" I said, looking away. Trunks stared at me then turned my head back to face him.

"It's ok, I don't like it either. We can hang out at the party. You can get to know Amber as well, you'll like her." He said. I stared then sighed. He really didn't get it. He beamed down at me before looking over at the door where Amber had appeared.

"Trunks, what are you doing? "

"Uh, nothing, just talking to Zara. I'll be in there in a moment!" he called to her, making her go back inside before looking down at me, smiling.

"You'll like her, see you at the party!" he called before running back to the house. I watched him go then turned to leave. I was considering not going to the party; it would just end up with me watching those two having all the fun anyway.

I started walking off again when another strong hand placed itself on my shoulder. It belonged to Goten.

"Now what? Come to make fun?"

"No. I wanted to ask you something." He answered, looking kind of nervous, "It's just that my date cancelled and I was wondering if… if you would like to go to that party with me. Just as friends." I looked up at his face. Son Goten was asking me to go with him? When he had the highest dating record around?

"You want to go with me?"

"Well…err…yes. You don't have to, I just thought you could…" I stared a bit longer then shock my head.

"Fine Goten, I'll go. But only as friends." He smiled and nodded before walking off. I then left as well. Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not long after, it was the night of the party. Everyone was there, including Goku and Uub who had been training somewhere for the last year. There were a few people from Bulma's office and a couple of guys from Trunks and Goten's schools. The living room was pretty packed with all the people having a good time. Goten and I entered the room and looked round. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers. I have to admit he looked pretty good, for him anyway.

Trunks came over with Amber on his arm. He was wearing an outfit like Goten's only with a black shirt. This time I'll admit I was jealous.

"You're here with Goten?" Trunks asked when he reached us. Goten nodded.

"It's just a friend thing." He said and Trunks nodded. He didn't look at Goten but kept his eyes fixed on me. I was wearing a black dress; it wasn't as sluttish as Amber's but it seemed to have worked in getting Trunks to notice me.

Just then Marron came in with her date, a tall dark and handsome guy that made Amber finally let go of Trunks's arm. Marron came bouncing over grinning.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ken. He goes to the same beach I do." She exclaimed, grinning the whole time. Before we could do anything Amber stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amber." Ken took her hand and smiled, kissing it.

"The pleasure's all mine…" he said, not seeming to hear Trunks growling. Amber smiled and walked off with him, leaving two fuming people. I exchanged a glance with Goten before taking Trunks's arm.

"Let her go, she's not right." I said and he stared down at me, blinking and forgetting Amber.

"Um…ok Zar…" he said letting me lead him to the couch. Goten gave his arm to the fuming Marron and they soon joined us.

Later that night, five minutes before new years, it was just Trunks and I on the couch. Marron and Goten had ran off somewhere and Trunks kept giving furious looks at Ken and Amber. I sighed. This night hadn't exactly been what I thought it would. I thought that at least Trunks would be happy but it turns out Bra was right, Amber was indeed a tramp. I glanced over at Trunks when I heard him thinking something similar. '_Why didn't I realise this would happen?'_ he was wondering. I sighed again & moved closer to him. _It wasn't that obvious Trunks, I didn't see it either…_ he looked at me. I stared back. '_Yes, it was. You did notice. So did my mother and Bra. Tell me Zara, why didn't I see?'_ I moved closer again. _I don't know. Just try not to worry about that, it's happened. She's shown us that she's a slut. Least you're not alone, I'm here. _ I smiled as I sent him the message. He looked me in the eyes and moved forward. '_So gold…_' he thought. I knew what he meant. My eyes weren't like anybody else's on the planet. Only members of my race had them and it was easy for a guy to get lost in them.

He continued to move forward and I moved my head to the side at the last moment so he kissed my cheek. I looked at the coffee table that was by us that had several glasses on them, most had been his and had held whisky. He'd had a lot, then again so had I.

I looked back at him to see if he was disappointed. He was just staring at me.

"Look, I-"

"Don't want to ruin our friendship? It's ok…" he said, finishing off what I was going to say.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to ruin it… I just…don't know…" I said, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't know what?" he asked.

"What I want…" I said to his shoulder. I could hear him chuckle before he placed a hand on my hair, running a finger through it. I blinked & looked up at him. No one could normally touch my hair without getting hurt and Trunks knew that, he had always been aware of it. And now here he was, touching it without a problem.

"It's coming up to mid-night! Time to start the count down!" Bulma yelled out, glass in hand & turning on the TV so it could be heard.

**10, 9**

"Trunks?" I asked, tilting head to the side.

**8, 7**

"Look, Zar, I care about you a lot. You've always been there for me. You never really left and that's honourable. You know, I don't think I've ever thanked you…"

**6, 5, 4**

"Trunks…I…you don't have to…"

**3, 2**

"Yes, I do" he said. Just when the clock struck twelve he leant in and kissed me. My eyes widened then closed and I soon found myself kissing him back. He wrapped his arms round my waist and I wrapped mine round his neck and the kiss continued.

Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder and was forced to pull away. We both looked up at the person who was glaring at us.

"I can't believe this, I leave for a while and you go and kiss her? What is wrong with you Trunks Briefs!" Amber yelled. We both stared at her. She walked off with another man, flirted with him and was even kissing him in front of the both of us and she has the nerve to come over here like this? I glared and tightened my hold round him. Trunks looked down at me then back at Amber.

"I should be asking you what yours is! You run off with that Ken guy and now demand this? I thought that was your way to say we're threw!" he said, trying to remain calm.

"What? How could you think that? Nothing says I can go talk to another guy!"

"But you weren't just talking…" I said, knowing I shouldn't. Amber glared at me.

"Who asked you, you whore! Get off my boyfriend!" instantly Trunks was on his feet, growling.

"Don't you ever talk to Zara like that around me…" he hissed. "She's worth ten of you, now get out, we're through!" Amber just stood there and blinked.

"Excuse me? What did you say? You can't do that!" she yelled. People were staring at us now and we were soon joined by Marron, Bra, Goten and Pan. We all glared at her and Trunks smirked.

"I think I just did. Now out!" she glared and slapped the both of us.

"How dare you! How dare you dump me for a tramp like her!" she yelled. That's when Vegeta came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's about time you did as my son commanded you and leave before I am forced to throw you out!" he calmly said. She glared at him, and then saw that he meant business and turned on her heel and left with Ken.

Trunks wrapped his arms around me again as she left and I looked up at him.

"Sorry about her, guess I shouldn't have been so stupid. Don't know what I was thinking when I went for her…" he said, frowning at the door. I smiled.

"It's ok, Trunks, I don't blame you, I blame Goten.."

"Hey! What did I do?" Goten yelled. Everyone stared at him and ended up laughing.

"Well you did set them up…" Bra said. The others nodded.

"That you did, 'ten. Remind me not to let you set me up with anyone." Marron joked. Goten fumed on the spot before Bulma put some music on for us all to dance to and he was pulled off by Marron.

Trunks looked down at me again as he lead me over to where everybody was dancing.

"Glad your not mad at me, but I am sorry you had to put up with her. I must have a terrible taste in girls or something." I stared up at him and pulled away.

"A terrible taste huh?" I asked. He looked down and sweatdroped.

"You know that didn't include you." He said, looking nervous.

"I know you didn't, I just like to see that look…" I said, smirking and leaning into him again. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Something was telling me this was going to be a great new year.

The End.

Hope you liked. And happy New Year! Please review; it'll be a good start!


End file.
